puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Pirate
Many Pirates like to boast how good they are, but who is really the Ultimate Pirate? If you would like to prove that you are the best out of the best, then this game is for you! Each Season, 18 Pirates will be chosen to compete. They will play as teams, compete as individuals, and align themselves with alliances. If they fail to do so, then the pirates may be forced to walk the plank. Along the way, the Pirates will win PoE. Each Pirates goal is to win the grand prize, which is 25,000 PoE, and the title of Ultimate Pirate. The last pirate standing will be crowned the Ultimate Pirate. Ultimate Pirate Terms Captain - The Captain is chosen by the Pirates. The Captain's job is to divide the booty. If he chooses to, he may keep the money to himself or divide it among his team. The Captain will also pick two players to be his Senior Officers. Along with the job of being the Captain, he must nominate three Pirates for elimination (Note: the Captain cannot nominate his Senior Officers). If the crew does not like how the Captain is running things, he may be eliminated only if mutiny takes place. The Captain will always be up for elimination. Senior Officer - The Senior Officers are picked by the Captain. When a new Captain is elected, the Senior Officers will also lose their title. Their job is to help the Captain to make decisions such as how to divide the booty and who to nominate. When elimination takes place, the Senior Officers are automatically safe. Pirate - The Pirates are all the other characters who do not hold a special rank. When elimination takes place, they are the ones who will vote. Pirates Court - This is where the elimination ceremony will take place. Each season it will take place on a different ship. Black Spot - Whichever three players that the Captain nominates will receive the black spot. The black spot means that the Pirate is up for elimination. Pardon - If a Pirate feels like they might be nominated, they can secretly bid on the pardon with the money that they have won. If nominated, any votes that the player receives will not count towards him. Ballot - This is what you call the votes. Only the Pirates who are not nominated for elimination will be allowed to cast a ballot. Walk the Plank - If eliminated, the Pirate is forced to walk the plank and to leave the game. Mutiny - If the Pirates want to get rid of the Captain or if they are upset with how he is running things, they must unanimously vote to get him out. Ghost Crew - Seven Pirates who were forced to walk the plank will make up the Ghost Crew. They will decide on who will become the Ultimate Pirate. Treasure Chest - The amount of money that the winning team will receive for winning a competition. The money will be divided between the players (50% will be given to the Captain, %25 will be split between the two Senior Officers, and 25% which will be split among the rest of the players). Cast Modom - Host ---- Drallin - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant TBA - Contestant ---- Category:In-game events